


Baby Talk

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Nancy would wait until she got back to the OEOB to throw up.





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Baby Talk**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy McNally  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** General/Slash  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Nancy would wait until she got back to the OEOB to throw up.  
**Author's Note:** This is #8 in the **Love Connection** series. 

“Boo boo wake up! It’s time. No I mean it, it’s really, really time.” 

“OK.”

Nancy got out of the bed and then helped Lauren up. They had both been sleeping in sweats and tee shirts for a week because it had been time every night this week. Each time it was back to normal in 15 minutes…indigestion, heartburn, or the baby waking up early. Nancy slung the overnight bag onto her shoulder as they walked out of the bedroom.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Nancy asked as she flicked on the hall light. No need to trip over something and kill all three of them.

“I don’t know.” Lauren was trying to breathe. “I think I waited until they were at least 15 minutes apart before waking you. Oh God!”

“Hold on baby. Just squeeze my shoulder when it hurts, OK?”

A few minutes later in the elevator she wished she’d never said that. It was going to be difficult to drive to GW with a dislocated shoulder. Nancy helped Lauren into the passenger seat of her new Volvo and then drove.

“Are you doing the breathing?” Nancy asked, turning down NPR.

“I'm doing the damn breathing! It fucking hurts!”

“OK baby, we’re almost…oh shit! I left my cell phone.”

“To hell with your cell phone. Get me to the hospital or I'm having your son in this Volvo! Drive!”

“I'm driving Lauren.”

Having the baby in the car would, ridiculously enough, be the perfect ending to a wild journey.

* * *

“Nancy McNally.”

She flopped over on her back and listened to the person on the other end of the phone. It was a chilly September night. Two thirty in the morning and the windows were open. Lauren was sound asleep beside her, topless and so beautiful. Nancy sighed.

“The world is not falling apart Alex…you couldn’t call Kate on this. I haven’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in a week. Call Kate and I’ll see you in the morning.”

She hung up the phone, turning over and wrapping Lauren in her embrace. Nancy reached down to rub her stomach and Lauren moaned softly. She pushed back against the National Security Advisor, smiling when she felt her breasts on her back.

“Don’t wake up baby; I just want to hold you.” Nancy said.

“Mmm, feels like more than that.”

“Shh.”

Nancy kissed the nape of her neck softly, moving her hands up to massage her breasts. Lauren sighed.

“That feels good.” She moaned.

“It’s supposed to.”

“Mmm. Nance, Nancy?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to have a baby.”

Nancy froze in her spot. Lauren moved her hands aside, turning to face her.

“Nancy?”

“How long has this been on your mind?” Nancy asked.

“I don't know, a while. Two years from now this Administration will be over.”

“What does that have to do with having a baby?”

“I want a family. We are not always going to be crazy and busy…life will be settled one day.”

“Again, I ask…”

“I want to have a baby Nancy!”

“OK, we don’t have to yell. You want to have a baby.”

“Yes. I'm getting older honey; I'm going to be 39 in January. It’s not going to be easy now but it’ll be worse if I do it two or three years from now.”

Nancy nodded. It was much too early for a conversation of this length and magnitude. To think this all started because she was horny. Note to self, Nancy thought, baby talk kills sex drive.

“Can we talk about this in the light of day after I have tons of coffee?” Nancy asked.

“Are you completely opposed to it?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know baby.” She kissed her lips softly. “We will talk tomorrow.”

“I love you boo boo kitty.” Lauren curled up in her arms.

“I love you too. Go to sleep.”

* * *

The Secret Service walked ahead of Nancy and Lauren. For a few moments after they walked into GW, there was a Scooby Doo-like hysteria brought to a screeching halt by Lauren’s piercing shrill. It seemed as if all of DC stopped in that moment.

“I am having this baby and I could give a damn about procedure!” she exclaimed.

Nancy looked at the head of her detail.

“Don’t worry Dr. McNally, we can handle this.” He said.

She nodded, following the nurses down the hall to the elevator with two agents. They would not be in the maternity ward; it was too open. It sickened Nancy that someone would want to hurt Lauren and their baby because of her position. Or because they did not agree with President Bartlet on whatever.

“Nancy!” Lauren screeched, reaching out for her hand.

“I'm here baby…everything is going to be OK.”

“Yeah right. I feel like I'm being ripped in half.”

They were placed in a private room on the exclusive 9 th floor. This was where they brought diplomats, dignitaries, and anyone who had a Secret Service detail. This was where the President recuperated in the days after Rosslyn. The nurses helped Lauren out of her sweats and into a gown. Nancy tried to settle them in as they hooked up monitors.

“What is all of this?” the National Security Advisor asked.

“Monitors for the baby’s heartbeat, the contractions, Lauren’s blood pressure and heart rate, and stress monitors in case the baby is in trouble.”

“Everything is OK right?” Lauren asked, her blue eyes wide with fear.

Nancy looked at the nurses. Nothing bad would happen tonight. She was not a superhero but she would protect Lauren and the baby with her life if she had to.

“Everything is fine. You're halfway there Lauren…five centimeters dilated.”

“Will it be much longer?” Nancy asked.

“Its not predictable ma'am. I am going to get the doctor.”

“Thank you.”

When they were alone, Nancy kissed Lauren’s perspiring forehead. She smiled, but it as halted by another contraction. Lauren gripped the bedrails. Going into the overnight bag Nancy grabbed the rattle for Lauren to focus on and the ball to squeeze.

“Aha!”

“What's the matter Nance?”

“I found my cell phone. I must have thrown it in during the rush.”

She turned to Lauren, handing her the ball before sitting down in the chair.

“Here we go.” Nancy said quietly.

“Call mom and dad. I definitely need to talk to my mother.”

“I am not going to take that for the rib it feels like babe.”

* * *

Nancy and Lauren stared at each other while they sat on the park bench. The weather had warmed some but there was a chill underneath the wind coming off the Potomac. Lauren sighed, watching people walk by as she lit a cigarette.

“You'll certainly have to quit that if you are serious about this.” Nancy said. She drank black coffee from Starbucks.

“This is having a baby Nancy. Can you said it aloud?”

“Of course I can.”

Lauren waited but Nancy did not elaborate. Her morning had been busy and her afternoon was filled with meetings. She had neither the energy nor the inclination to go 12 rounds with the National Security Advisor.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Nancy asked.

“When we got past our two year anniversary I really started to think about it. I have always wanted children. I didn’t know how to bring it up to you…didn’t know how you would handle it.”

“Yeah Lauren, holding things back from me has been so beneficial in the past.”

“I didn’t want you to say no. It would’ve hurt and I would’ve had to pretend it was OK.”

“No you wouldn’t have. Have I ever said no to you?” Nancy asked in an incredulous tone.

“Nancy, this is not trip to the Bahamas or a new kitten. This is a life. A life that I will carry and we will be responsible for forever. It cannot be taken lightly.”

Nancy sighed. Now was not the time for lectures. She took Lauren’s hand.

“If I say OK, what does it entail?”

“You can't just be all willy nilly about it.”

“Hey, I am asking a question. Just answer it and yell at me later.” Nancy replied.

“I've looked into it and its sperm donation and then in vitro fertilization. I've seen my GYN and she gave me a clean bill of health. She said my eggs are fine and I should have no real problems carrying a baby to full term.”

“Would we get someone we know?”

“What do you mean?” Lauren asked.

“The sperm babe.”

Nancy felt like a fool, a 48-year-old woman whispering the word sperm as if she were in junior high. Nancy wasn’t even sure if she knew that word in junior high.

“Honestly, I think it may be less of a hassle to get an anonymous donor. I know three good doctors, two in Virginia and one here in DC, who specialize in this kind of thing. How do you feel about this Nance?”

“I don’t know. Its not that I am opposed because I am not…its something I have never thought about.” She kissed Lauren’s hand. “Get us an appointment. We will talk to some professionals then make a decision.”

Lauren’s smile was wide as she looked at Nancy.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you so much.”

Nancy didn’t try to fight it as Lauren kissed her mouth in public. She would let her have this special moment. Nancy would wait until she got back to the OEOB to throw up.

* * *

“How are you doing babe?”

Lauren did her Lamaze breathing as another contraction came and went. Dr. Gupta had just been there…she dilated two centimeters in a few hours. The sun was rising over the nation’s capital and they just waited. Lauren spoke to her parents and Nancy called CJ to let her know that Kate was running the show today. CJ sounded excited to hear that Lauren was in labor, but with Leo’s heart attack and her promotion to Chief of Staff, CJ needed all the distraction she could find.

“I'm fine. You know the actual delivery never entered mind when I came up with this idea.”

Nancy smiled, leaning to kiss her lips.

“I supposed we might have had a very different outcome. You are going to be a fantastic mother…you love him so much already.”

“What about you?” Lauren asked.

“I really don’t know. I…”

“What's the matter?”

“No, you are in labor with our baby. I am not going to hassle you with whatever it is.”

Lauren clutched her hand, squeezing until Nancy winced when their moment was interrupted by a contraction.

“Ow.” Nancy whispered when it passed.

Lauren smiled.

“Talk to me boo boo. I really want to listen and I'm not going anywhere for the time being.”

“I'm afraid.” Nancy cleared her throat. “There; I said it. This is new, and scary. I don’t know how it will affect me, my job, or our relationship. We haven’t talked much about it.”

“So talk.”

“It has been proven that human mothers don’t have maternal instincts like other mammals. Anyway, it’s not my baby…I didn’t have the hormones and the connection. What if when he gets here I don’t like him?”

Lauren laughed. It was the silliest thing she ever heard.

“This would be easier if you didn’t laugh at me.” Nancy muttered.

“You do love him. It doesn't matter that I carried him.”

“But he is not even my blood Lauren. He belongs to you and some random black man with hazel eyes…donor #4217.”

“Stop that. Nancy, this is…” she gritted through another contraction. “This is the only way we could do it. You are his legal guardian. What…?”

“I'm sorry. I should not be burdening you with this right now. Don’t listen to me.”

“I will listen to you. I love you.”

“What will he call me Lauren? Mom, Nancy, Dr. McNally?”

“Dr. McNally? Don’t be crazy. I never really…” another contraction. “I never really thought about it. Some form of mother I'm sure. You better get the doctor; these contractions are coming a lot closer together.”

“OK. I’ll be right back.”

Nancy went to leave but Lauren’s voice stopped her.

“You are going to be a wonderful mother. I know it, even if you're unsure.” She said.

Nancy nodded, walking out of the room.

* * *

“Martin called me again this afternoon.”

Lauren was undressing in the bedroom. Nancy was in the bathroom.

“Mmm hmm.” She replied absently.

“Nancy, I know that you're busy. You have to go in, read and sign the paperwork. You are procrastinating when in all actuality it will take 5 minutes.”

“I do not procrastinate. Anyway, it may take 5 minutes, but I have to have 5 free minutes to waste them.”

“I am certainly going to pretend you didn’t call it a waste of time.” Lauren said.

“Good, because I didn’t and I refuse to fight about something I didn’t say.”

“I don’t want to fight either. Signing those papers are important.”

“I know babe. We have another three and a half months until the baby comes…I have some time.”

Nancy came out of the bathroom and stared at Lauren. She was topless, wearing boy-cut panties. As she pulled the covers back, she looked at the National Security Advisor.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lauren asked.

“You're so beautiful.” Nancy whispered.

Lauren smiled, beckoning her to bed with her finger.

“Mmm, you're beautiful and you smell good.” Nancy nuzzled her face in Lauren’s hair.

“Can we just get back to the importance of legal documents for just a moment?” Lauren asked.

“We can talk about it later. You don’t think a vibrator will hurt the baby, do you?”

“I could die Nancy.”

She froze, looking at Lauren.

“My God, why would you ever say something like that? Don’t say that to me…don’t say it out loud.”

“Listen to me OK? Dying in childbirth is rare, but not impossible. If something happens to me and you haven’t signed those papers, you would have no legal rights to our baby. My parents could take him if they wanted to.”

“Would they do that?” Nancy asked.

Her hand found Lauren’s abdomen. She stroked the beginnings of her showing belly.

“I don’t know…do you want to find out? You are my next of kin but you're not a blood relative of the baby. These papers make you the legal guardian; the legal second mother.”

Nancy nodded, kissing Lauren’s mouth.

“I’ll call Martin tomorrow. He can come to my office and I will sign anything I have to. It'll be handled by tomorrow.”

“Promise me.” Lauren’s voice took on a lush tone as she draped her leg over Nancy’s.

“Cross my heart. Let’s go back to the vibrator question.”

* * *

“Hey Lauren, it looks like it may be time.”

Dr. Gupta wore a big smile, clearly visible behind his beard.

“The contractions are three to five minutes apart.” Nancy said.

“Yeah, and she is 10 centimeters dilated, so lets bring your son into the world.”

Lauren smiled but Nancy still looked worried. The nurses and Nancy helped to sit her up, propping pillows behind her lower back.

“Is it true Dr. Gupta that women in Papua New Guinea have their babies standing up?” Lauren asked.

“They do. Its said to be easier; that you bear down naturally.”

“We do it in stirrups why?” she gritted against another contraction.

“Because if we drop your baby on the floor and he has a dent in his head, you would sue us.”

“Damn right.” Nancy replied with a smirk.

The doctor sat on the stool and pulled the sheet away.

“Lauren, you are definitely ready. I need you to push for me, I'm counting to ten.”

Lauren bore down, pushing as the doctor counted down. Tears came to her eyes and she squeezed Nancy’ hand until tears came to her eyes too.

“Good job! Give me another, now.”

Lauren closed her eyes, screaming out her agony as she pushed. When it was over, she collapsed against the pillows.

“Oh God Nancy, I can't do this. It hurts so badly.”

“It'll be over soon baby. He’ll be here and we’ll wonder how there was ever life before him.”

“You mean it?” she asked.

“Every word. C’mon, I know you can do it.”

She helped Lauren sit up again as the doctor told her it was time to push again.

“He’s really close. I can't see him yet, but he’s coming down. Give me a big push.”

“I’ll try.”

She pushed, screaming as she felt her body was being ripped in two.

“Oh God boo boo! It hurts!”

Nancy ’s eyes went wide as the doctor and nurse just learned her dreaded nickname. The way she screamed the Secret Service definitely heard it. It was altogether possible that everyone on the floor knew the National Security Advisor’s secret. Just thank God she didn’t throw in kitty… Nancy would have run from the room screaming.

“OK, we have a head coming.”

* * *

“What is this we’re watching?” Nancy asked.

She and Lauren relaxed on the couch on a Thursday night. She was almost eight moths pregnant and Nancy couldn’t get enough of stroking her stomach and running her fingers through her hair. It made Lauren purr like a kitten. Nancy would never torture her by turning boo boo kitty around on her. Anyway, as quiet as she kept it, she did not mind the dreaded nickname as much as she said. The protestations were all part of the fun.

“ _An Inconvenient Woman_. Hand me the M &Ms. I think my arms shrank this past week.”

“I don’t think so baby.” Nancy put the bowl on her bulging abdomen, moving it so she could continue to stroke.

Lauren sighed, leaning her head against Nancy’s shoulder.

“When you touch me I get all tingly.” She said.

“Stop it. The doctor said no rigorous activity. This is all you get.”

“You are so mean.”

Nancy laughed, kissing her temple.

“I love you too.”

“Mmm hmm. Hey, is Jason Robards still alive?”

“Huh? I really have no…oh my God is that Roy Thinnes?”

“Yeah, can you believe it? Everyone is in this movie. I am going to look up that Jason Robards thing on the Internet.”

“Tomorrow, because in an hour you should be asleep.”

“Stop mothering me.” Lauren mumbled. “If you are not going to make love to me you cannot mother me.”

“Fine. Let me just call Meredith and tell her you're overexerting yourself again.”

“You better not; I will never speak to you again. C’mon Nance, rub my breasts or something. I really want you.”

“Stop it, its just hormones. Tomorrow you'll be screaming for me not to touch you. Watch the movie and relax. I need to talk to you about something.”

“What?”

Lauren shifted her weight as she munched on M&Ms. She stretched her legs on the couch.

“I want to name him Fitz. Is that OK?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I saw you pouring over those baby books and I wanted to put it out there before you got your heart set on Brian or Lucas.”

“Fitz is perfect. We get to tell him that he was named after an Admiral who was the head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.”

“A great man.” Nancy replied, her voice catching.

“A very great man, who served his country for 40 years.”

They were quiet for a while, watching the movie and sharing candy.

“Fitz George McNally Pierdon.” Lauren mused.

Nancy couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”

“The kid is going to hate us. We have to give him a nickname.” Nancy said.

“Fitz is a nickname. We could call him…”

“Don’t you say it. I love your father but we are not calling our son Scooter babe. He’ll get his ass kicked on the playground. We should get you to bed; you ready.”

“I am ready for activity that may take place in the bed. Here is fine too.”

Lauren sat up as Nancy slid from behind her and helped her off the couch.

“Sleep Lauren Pierdon that is all you get. Come on, I’ll rub your feet.”

“That’s something at least. I love you boo boo kitty.”

Nancy kissed her and stroked her cheek.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Welcome to the world muffin. I have no idea what you'll call me but I am so glad to meet you.”

Nancy kissed his forehead and Fitz yawned. He was a big, beautiful baby, eight and a half pounds and 18 inches long. His skin was lighter than Nancy thought it would be and he had almond shaped light brown eyes. Nancy was mesmerized by the flecks of green she saw when she looked deep into them. He looked nothing like his mother, except he had her nose and ears.

“He is going to call you mom.” Lauren said.

Nancy looked at her, not realizing she was awake.

“And what shall he call you? Lauren?”

“I'm going to be mum.”

“What?”

“Mum, I don’t mean quiet. I just had a dream about it. He was older and he called me mum and you mom, so that’s the way it will be.”

“I certainly will not ask.” Nancy laughed. “Tell me he is not the world’s most beautiful baby boy?”

“Come over here.” Lauren said.

Nancy laid Fitz in her arms, resting in the chair.

“I called your parents while you were sleeping. I'm going to email them the first pictures when I go home for a shower. Meredith said she’s coming next week for a few days and I told her she has to stay with us. Are you going to kill me? I also have to stop by the White House this afternoon and show off pictures of my son.”

Lauren laughed, though it hurt to do so.

“What?” Nancy asked.

“What what? A few hours ago, you hardly knew if you would like him. Now you can't wait to bombard the President with pictures of him.”

Nancy smiled. She held him; that was all it took. He was so helpless, needing her and Lauren for everything. And she would give it to him…the whole world served up with a garnish. He was her little boy.

“Did you call everyone else?” Lauren asked.

She rubbed Fitz’s back softly as he cried. Nancy ran her fingers through his curls.

“I called Jim and Nate; Nate said he would call Sally. I called my brother, CJ and Leo, and Doug. They will spread it through the White House like wildfire.

“He is gorgeous Nancy. He’s ours…our son.”

“Yeah. Let’s see how many years it takes to destroy him completely.” She replied.

“Shush, he’s perfect, and he always will be. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. He is falling asleep and you should rest too. I need to go home, shower, and run to work. Will you be alright?”

“Mmm hmm.” She was already dozing off.

Nancy kissed her forehead.

“Thank you so much baby. I doubt I say it enough.”

She took Fitz from Lauren’s arms and put him in the hospital crib. He was sound asleep.

“I’ll see you later muffin. Mom loves you and she’ll be back real soon; I promise.”

* * *


End file.
